


Pity Those Who Don't Feel Anything at All

by SheisJustaGirl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, Relationship Issues, Ren's POV, Some Fluff, other characters are merely mentioned, ren needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheisJustaGirl/pseuds/SheisJustaGirl
Summary: Title from Sarah J. Maas, A Court of Thorns and Roses.An ongoing story from Ren's pov about the events of volume 7Will contain volume 7 spoilers.Chapter 1: Before the dust mine mission
Relationships: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Pity Those Who Don't Feel Anything at All

**Author's Note:**

> Ren's attitude in volume 7 has really fascinated me. It feels like he's taken a step backward from where he was at the end of volume 4 and I wanted to explore that.  
> It's canon compliant, but as the volume goes on some things may become non-canon.  
> Also, it will include some headcanons of mine.  
> Not beta'd

Ren didn’t really think he would ever get used to the cold and pristine colors of Atlas. His home kingdom of Mistral was covered in earthly colors. Vibrant greens and browns were common in Mistral fashion and architecture and Kuroyuri was no different. Probably the dullest thing in Kuroyuri were the brick streets but even they had a sense of life to them. Beacon and Vale were similar although they valued the bright reds, oranges, and yellows. While both Vale and Beacon were closer to Atlas in terms of technology than Mistral was, the streets of Vale had a sense of being lived in. Flowers could be seen decorating windows and people of all different backgrounds walked the streets. Beacon itself was very homey and bright, from the interior design to castle-like exterior. To even the greens he had come to associate with Professor Ozpin. Atlas Academy was anything but. Everything was sterile, pristine, unforgiving. Mantle was no better, sure the city wasn’t doused in white and silver like Atlas was, but it was dull and drab. The only color that Mantle seemed to have was the faint blue glow of the scattered technology and the dull orange of a trash fire trying to keep an unlucky man warm. Color was at the base of almost every person or faunus on Remnant, yet Atlas seemed to strip all of that away. Even the Ace Ops, who were very unique in their appearances, just seemed dull compared to other huntsmen and huntresses he had seen. 

That’s why when he opened his case for his new combat gear and pang went through him. It had armor. Sure it was still very Mistral and had flashes of his favoured magenta, but it was the first time he had armor. Mistralians weren’t keen on armor and it was very uncommon to see a Mistral huntsman with anything more than elbow pads. It looked a little too Atlas for his liking, although he was being a bit too dramatic, the armor was only for one shoulder and arm but it still caught him off guard. He put it on, though. 

One detail caught his eye. A little strap on his arm presumably where he could holster a weapon. He turned back to the case and his breath caught in his throat, it was his father’s knife encased in a beautiful sheath. He had given it to Pietro with the request to just make it easier to carry, but he wasn’t expecting such a beautiful design. He slipped it into the holster and sure enough it fit like a glove. Without warning tears welled up in his eyes but he quickly stamped the feeling down with a little help from his semblance. He couldn’t afford to get distracted. They were facing a real problem that could have serious consequences if one of the slipped and lost focus. He wasn’t just talking about the dust mine mission they were about to embark on, with the General’s plan he knew there was going to be more problems than solutions and that they were going to be called on to help. He had to stay calm to protect his team. Being near the birthplace of his best friend brought up a protective urge within him. He knew Nora could take care of herself, but he wasn’t in the right mind to help her in Kuroyuri, a place that held a spot in both of their nightmares, so he wasn’t letting her face this problem alone. If that meant locking down on his emotions so he could stay vigilant, then so be it.

A hesitant knock on the changing room door, brought him out of his thoughts.

“Uh, Ren, can I come in?” Nora’s voice filtered through the door, “You’re taking a long time and I just wanted to see if you’re alright.”

He made his way over to the door, and opened it to Nora’s worried face. He took a second to look at her new gear. He had to admit that the more refined military style looked good on her. “Nora, I’m fine.”

She glanced over to his shoulder that held his father’s knife and her face softened into sad understanding. “Ok if you say so.” She quickly booped him on the nose before grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

He was lead into a briefing room where Team RWBY and Jaune were already waiting. He took a slight, unnoticeable double take at Jaune and Blake’s new haircuts. Weiss and Ruby had also switched up their hairstyles. The only person who seemingly hadn’t was Yang, although that wasn’t much of a surprise. He caught his reflection in one of the cold Atlas walls and combed his fingers through his own black locks. It had gotten longer throughout the journey through Anima. He had always loved having long hair. His father and many of the Kuroyuri warriors had long hair. It might be sad, but he took a lot of comfort in his hair. It was something that he chose and he controlled, but it stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the new styles of his friends.  
“Nora, while we wait can you braid my hair?”

Her face lit up and she dragged him to the nearest chair. “Do you want a fancy braid or just something simple. I can do fancy braid but we might not have time and you don’t brush your hair which means I don’t know if I’d be able to get past the tangles. Not that I’m saying your hair looks bad and tangly, but…”

“Nora,” he cut off her rambling, “Just something simple, I need it out of my way for the mission.”

“Oh, of course Ren.”

Feeling her fingers run through his hair brought back the memories of them as kids, certainly not innocent but still naive. He used to let her braid his hair after her nightmares, and he would use the prolonged contact to let his semblance wash over her. He had played it out as a way to keep them safe from hungry grimm but it was really because he hated to see Nora so distressed.

“All done!” Nora announced breaking him out of his thoughts. “I could probably do a better one, but it’ll work for now.

“Thanks Nora,” He gave her a small smile.

Unfortunately Clover appeared assigning the teams and Ren slipped right back into focus, blocking out everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed reading it. I love comments even ones of constructive criticism, so if you feel the urge to leave one, please do. Thank you!


End file.
